


Defiling Tony's Bathroom (OR The Countertop Club) 玷污Tony的浴室（或者说是大理石台面俱乐部）

by blakjc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Other, he should have known better, it IS a nice bathroom, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这真是个豪华浴室。</p><p>这基本上就是Steve在里面干他男朋友的原因。（也是为什么他不是唯一一个在里面这么干的人。）</p><p>Tony做了DNA测试。然后他意识到他可不要知道这是怎么回事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiling Tony's Bathroom (OR The Countertop Club) 玷污Tony的浴室（或者说是大理石台面俱乐部）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Defiling Tony's Bathroom (OR The Countertop Club)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247042) by [cephalopodcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopodcat/pseuds/cephalopodcat). 



Steve和Bucky在Tony的豪华浴室里正在干一炮。这是整个大厦主层最好的那个浴室，这层有会议室还有其他所以那些地方。这是公共区域。华丽的黑色大理石台面也在这层。Bucky一直都喜欢富丽堂皇的浴室，他说在他经历了那些事之后，这是TMD他的权力享受这种屌爆的浴室。他说自己不妨享受一下这些特权。尤其是这个特权是关于美国队长他把摁在华丽的大理石台子上狠艹，艹到他都忘了怎么该说话。

 

另外，这些特权还包括玷污Tony的浴室，然后就让它那么脏着。

 

\--------------------------------

 

Tony做了DNA检测。

然后他意识到自己可不要知道这到底是咋回事。

他真不想知道。

 

\-----------------------------------

 

“Jarvis，你找到DNA匹配的人了吗？”他在实验室，正跟一些边角料较劲呢，看看能不能让喷气式推进器的喷气流顺利通过一个25分硬币大小的金属，又不会气化它。

 

Jarvis把那些详细资料加载到Tony面前的屏幕上。“是的，先生。他属于一位Steven Grant Rogers先生，第二份样本属于一位James Buchanan Barnes先生。”

 

Tony定住了，盯着美国队长那张天真纯洁如同男童子军学员的脸。

 

“ **……哦我的上帝，呕。** ”

 

Jarvis没有答话，Tony也没有提问，他很久以前就被设计好能过滤Tony大部分粗口了。

 

“ **我的浴室！** 我需要一个新的。我需要一个新浴室。Jarvis，跟Pepper说我们要装一个新浴室。”

 

Jarvis遵命。

 

\---------------------

 

“Tony，我们到底干嘛要装……”

 

“ **别问！** ”

 

\----------------------

 

后来他们在同一间屋子里时，他简直没眼看Bucky还有Steve。

 

“Steve。”Bucky瞧着Tony小心地避免跟他们有任何目光接触，然后开始跟Bruce瞎BB那些科学鬼话。

 

“怎么了，Buck？”Steve在擦盾，根本连头都没抬。

 

“Stark是TM怎么了？”

 

“我哪知道。他比平时还奇怪？”他抬头瞥了一眼，不过Bucky能看出来他其实是更担心这是不是个顶着Tony脸的骗子，或者什么让他那士兵身份应该做好准备的危机。他朝Bucky皱皱眉，等着答案。

 

Bucky瞧着Tony大张双臂，在那儿做各种怪异动作，而此时Bruce在品他的茶。“……有道理。”

 

\--------------------

 

Tony有点想过去教训他们一顿，不过这时？不。他不想。他们

**玷污了他的浴室！**

**他根本不想看见他们！**

 

过了整整一周，他最后还是得解决这个破事儿。

因为他是Tony，他不可能有事藏着掖着。

 

整个团队在大厅里集合，没别的原因就是因为Tony让他们都要到场。大部分人的表情是有点生气或者无聊，Pepper看起来就像是如果Tony没有一个说得过去的理由打断她洗澡的话，她就要从Clint的箭里面抽一支捅Tony了。

 

Tony清了清嗓子，站起身，开始演说。“我想通告诸位，有一件重要事情我需要说明？新规定。大厦的新规定。只不过算是一个友善礼貌的室友合约那种东西，好吗？在公共场所的大理石台子上不可以啪啪啪，或者至少，看在上帝的份上，完事之后消下毒。你们自己清楚我说的是谁。”说完他坐下，立马把脸埋在他们前几天打趴下的空中截击导弹机器人的数字图表里去了。

 

Steve有四处看风景的技巧，假装好像他完全 **不知道** 这是怎么回事，而Bucky则慢慢地试图用他的目光把Tony的脑袋盯到爆炸。

 

值得一提的是，Clint脸有点发红，之后迅速离开了屋子；而Natasha则挂着“Natasha”式的坏笑；Thor则是开心大笑着跟着Clint出去，要拿他找乐说什么笑话，不过刚开头声音就被关闭的电梯门关在里面了，Bruce一只手一直捂着脸，自言自语“上帝，Tony”，Pepper呢，她看起来有点儿迷糊，然后……“ **噢！** 这就是为什么我们得要一个新浴室，Tony？”

 

而Sam只是那样斜眼看Steve。

 

Sam知道。因为他了解Steve。他明白现在那副天真纯洁的表情完全就是扯淡。

 

**完全就是扯淡。**

 

真正的秘密是那是个 **豪华** 浴室，而他们每一个人都在那个大理石台子上 _至少_ 啪啪啪过一次。

 

如果Tony不想让人在那里嘿咻，他其实应该不再造这种宽敞还TM奢华的浴室。

 

再装一个这样的浴室——淋浴室足够三个人洗得舒舒服服，里面还有躺椅，玻璃门和扶手的位置也都恰到好处——也没用。

 

真是的，他还指望什么？他要是真不想让人在里面干，下次就装上点儿劣质小隔间，不要弄成这种环境，这浴室完全就是喊着“这是个啪啪啪的好地方，就让啪啪啪正式开始吧，噢耶。”

 

Tony也许大概可能不应该在几周后翻修 **队长私人套房浴室** 时，在门上贴那个告示牌，上写了跟豪华浴室上 **一模一样** 的话。转天Tony发现那个牌子被折成完美三角形放在他实验室的写字桌上，而且Bucky还偷了他一盒水果味麦圈。

 

这是报复，绝对是。

 

然后Tony自己在那儿寻思他们是不是在自己桌子上也干过一炮了。

 

以防万一，他把桌子消了一下毒，因为，不行。绝对不能容忍。

 

\-----------------------

 

倒是Thor最后接受了那个告示牌，还把它挂着了他那层的微波炉上，没人问 **为什么** 要挂在那儿。不过Thor自己告诉他们了。（他宣布自己这里整个一层都是各次战斗间隔时休息的场所，而其本质就是性爱。他希望他们知道他对于滥用浴室设施一点内疚都没有。）

 

没人跟他约。就算他们有，也没人会互相通知。

 

不过话说回来，嗯……Thor。那可是Thor。Thor的套房 _很_ 招人喜欢的。谁知道呢？

 

Tony心里认定了他这帮朋友都是神经病。

 

Thor只是呵呵，他们再一次 **搞不懂** 这家伙脑子里到底想的什么。

 

然后Bucky也冲他呵呵，说：“我记住了，伙计。”

 

然后Thor笑了，Steve也笑了。

 

现在，大家又混乱到了一个新高度，搞不清楚大厦里到底谁在和谁睡。

 

现在Sam在斜眼看Thor，心里琢磨着自己到底TM的怎么跟这帮人住在一起的。他不太 **介意** ，只是，你懂的，这也忒疯狂了。而且很明显，这里还潜伏着各种鬼话扯淡。

 

\------------------

 

Tony递给他一杯喝的。“你要是想走，随时都行，伙计。”

 

“不用。”Sam笑着把苏格兰威士忌接过来。“Steve在床上可能是一个不要脸的狗娘养的，不过如果我走了……”他朝Tony咧嘴一笑，“那我上哪儿再找个机会让Jim在你那个浴室里再上我一次啊。”

 

Tony呛了一口威士忌。“Rhodey？！你这狗娘养的，我要……”

 

“别着急，我自己带消毒水！”

 

Rhodey真是 _这个世界上_ 最会掐点儿的人，因为这时他走进来，Tony一言不发，看着他俩，然后走出去，顺便拍拍他最好朋友的肩膀说：“套子在最下边的抽屉里，润滑剂也在那儿。还有三种口味呢！你好好享受。”

 

现在轮到Rhodey斜眼看Sam。

 

“我应该要知道怎么回事吗？”他远没有Sam预料的那么惊慌失措，不过James Rhodes认识Tony的时间要长的多，这应该能给他点免疫力了。

 

“关于浴室的反击言论。我喜欢跟他对着干捣乱。”Sam解释道。

 

“欢迎加入。”Rhodey耸耸肩，朝Sam微笑。

 

“加入哪个？‘给Stark捣乱’俱乐部，还是‘在浴室台子上干过一炮’俱乐部？”Sam失望地发现杯子里的酒已经喝完了。Rhodey拿过杯子给他加满，倚在Tony的吧台上把杯子递回给他。

 

“都是？”Rhodey咧嘴笑笑。“如果你还没有加入第二个，我强烈推荐。那真是个 _超棒_ 的浴室。”

 

Sam现在斜眼看着Rhodey。他自己，很可能，是唯一一个脑子正常的人了。既是福气，也算是倒霉，该死的，现在他脑子里全是在那个台子上嘿咻的想法。

 

那 _确实是_ 个豪华浴室。

 

 

FIN


End file.
